The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical connector having signal conductors for transmitting data signals between electrical components engaged to the electrical connector.
Networking and telecommunication systems use electrical connectors to interconnect components of the systems, which may be, for example, a motherboard and a daughter card. The electrical connectors are configured to transmit data signals through multiple signal conductors between the interconnected components. As speed and performance demands of the systems increase, conventional electrical connectors are proving to be insufficient. For example, signal loss and signal degradation are challenging issues for some electrical connectors. There is also a demand to increase the density of signal conductors to increase throughput of the electrical connectors. Moreover, there has been a general trend for smaller electrical devices, including smaller electrical connectors. Increasing the density of signal conductors while also decreasing the size of the electrical connectors, however, renders it more difficult to improve the speed and performance of the electrical connectors.
One known method for improving the performance of an electrical connector includes directly attaching circuit elements to the signal conductors within the electrical connector. For example, signal-control components, such as capacitors, inductors, or resistors, have been directly attached to the signal conductors. These signal-control components may be used to: (a) control a flow of direct current along the signal conductor; (b) filter the signals along the signal conductor; and/or (c) reduce data transmission losses. However, it has become more challenging to include such signal-control components in an electrical connector while also increasing the density of signal conductors and/or decreasing the size of the electrical connector.
In one known electrical connector, the signal conductors are overmolded with a dielectric material. The overmold includes openings or apertures that provide access to the signal conductors. The openings are specifically dimensioned to receive and surround signal-control components that engage the signal conductors. However, in the known connector, it is difficult to visually inspect and confirm that the signal-control components have been properly coupled to the signal conductors. Furthermore, for at least some circumstances, the electrical performance of the known connector is insufficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector that has more reliable connections between the signal conductors and the signal-control components.